Fubuki Shirou
Fubuki Shirou (吹雪 士郎) (Shawn Frost in the dub) is Atsuya's older twin brother. Fubuki is the captain, defender and ace striker of Hakuren Junior High. He joined Raimon Junior High temporary in the Aliea Academy Arc, became one of its defenders and ace striker during the time Shuuya Gouenji and Ryuugo Someoka left the team. Later, Fubuki becomes one of Inazuma Japan's defenders and forwards. Background Fubuki used to play alongside Atsuya in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their family was driving them home from a soccer match, there was an avalanche. Fubuki's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, but Atsuya and his parents all died. Ever since then, Atsuya's personality was born inside Fubuki. And Fubuki surrendered to Atsuya and said:'' '' "When I gave up to Atsuya I could feel power within the depts of my heart, lt felt good." Appearance Fubuki is seen usually with a grey scarf on his right side. His hair short, grey and spiked but when the battle against Genesis and when his brother's personality fades away the grey scarf in the next episodes doesn't appear anymore. When in Atsuya his eye color is orange and his hair has two "Devil Horns" on the top. During their battle against Genesis, he and Atsuya combined. Everywhere he goes along with Raimon, there are always girls who want to talk and hang out with Fubuki, because he is undeniably handsome. Personality Fubuki is very shy and timid at the start of Aliea Academy Arc. By the time FFI starts, he is braver and is willing to speak up for himself. He also has since learned many useful attacks such as Wolf Legend and Crossfire. As Atsuya he is a little sadistic and menacing, but he is a very powerful striker. Later Fubuki overpowers Atsuya's personality and combines with him and becomes stronger. Hissatsu Individual *'DF Ice Ground ' (アイスグランド) *'SH Eternal Blizzard ' (エターナルブリザード) *'SH Wolf Legend ' (ウルフ レジェンド) *'DF Snow Angel ' (スノーエンジェル) Combination *'SH Wyvern Blizzard ' (with Someoka)(ワイバーンブリザード) *'SH Crossfire ' (with Gouenji) (クロスファイア) *'SH The Earth ' (with Endou and Gouenji)(ジ・アース) *'SH Thunder Beast ' (with Hijikata)(サンダービースト) *'SH The Hurricane ' (with Kazemaru)(ザ・ハリケーン) *'SH The Birth ' (with Hiroto) (ザ.バース） Story Aliea Academy Arc: Season 2 When the Raimon Eleven team first meets him, he was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. He was shivering in the cold but Endou let him inside the bus. In return, he saved everyone from a rampaging bear that shook the entire bus by killing it and moving the bus with a single kick. He was also the captain of Hakuren Junior High School's Soccer club in Hokkaido and is both an excellent defender as well as the team's ace striker. He joins the Raimon Eleven in episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy. He is afraid of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when on the offensive on the soccer field. He wanted to be perfect and believed that he could only do so if he continued to be one with his brother. With Gōenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could be perfect if he played with others in a team, and his brother's personality fades away. He becomes a stronger person than what he was before and Atsuya combined.With that they defeated Ailea Academy, and then he returned to Hakuren Academy. Challenge to the World Arc: Season 3 Fubuki becomes a member of Inazuma Japan for the Football Frontier International (FFI) three months after the Aliea Academy Arc. Unfortunately, his leg gets badly injured in a match with Korea's Fire Dragon team during the Asia finals and he is taken off the team. He eventually returns to substitute an injured Kurimatsu. After his return, he also improved his skills and had become stronger in Episode 96 and he and Kazemaru did a very powerful and useful hissatsu technique,The Hurricane. Quotes (To Raimon) "Come, let's run like the wind." (To Atsuya)"You can't win without good defense" Trivia *Fubuki (吹雪) may mean storm,snowstorm,or blizzard. Shirou can mean white or castle. *His last name in the dub, Frost is the pun for his snowy techniques. *In episode 33, when they first met Fubuki, they call him the Prince of The Snowfield *He has two personalities - one is himself, the other is Atsuya when he is playing soccer. That is because of the scarf that Fubuki wears and his father's word of him and Atsuya becoming complete together. *During the match against The Genesis, Fubuki was convinced by Gouenji that he wasn't alone, so he threw away his scarf, and Atsuya was no longer in him, thus transform him into a new person. *His useful techniques are: Crossfire, Thunder Beast, The Hurricane, Snow Angel, and Ice Ground. **Eternal Blizzard was not Fubuki's technique, it was Atsuya's. But in some episodes, Fubuki does the Eternal Blizzard without using Atsuya's personality. *When Atsuya was in Fubuki's personality, he has gray hair, still those devil horns, but yellow-ish orange eyes, and a devilish smile. *Fubuki and Hiroto are the only persons that helped Raimon in the movie that appeared in Season 2. *When in Shirou Form, his hair is very low. When in Atsuya form, his hair becomes wild and raises. When Fubuki is combined, his hair raises between Shirou Form and Atsuya form. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Defenders